leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skarner
}} Abilities and build stacks of Crystal Venom on the target enemy, stacking up to 3 times. |description2 = Attacking an enemy with 3 stacks consumes them to deal 15 (5 Skarner's level) magic damage and stun the target for seconds. After the stun, targets cannot receive Crystal Venom stacks for 6 seconds. }} | is an on-hit effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = The triggering attack for Crystallizing Sting will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **''Crystallizing Sting's damage will apply life steal in spite of being magic damage. ** Crystallizing Sting's relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested. |spellshield = will block the damage and stun. |additional = * ''Crystallizing Sting does not apply spell effects. * If Crystallizing Sting applies the Spellblade effect of , or , the proc is converted into magic damage as the base attack is. |video=Skarner IVideo }}}} Skarner deals physical damage to all enemies within range. |description2 = Hitting an enemy will charge himself with Crystal Energy for 5 seconds and stacking up to 3 times, granting bonus attack speed and movement speed and causing subsequent casts to deal bonus magic damage while these stacks persist. Basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Crystal Slash by seconds (doubled against enemy champions). |leveling = |leveling2 = % % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 350 }} | }} Skarner shields himself for up to 6 seconds. |description2 = While the shield persists, Skarner gains increasing movement speed that reaches full strength after 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} | }} Skarner deals magic damage to all enemies in a line and slows them for seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} | 70 1500 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and slow. |additional = |video=Skarner EVideo }}}} Skarner rears his stinger, rooting his target for |Estimated}} seconds as he brings his stinger down, dealing magic damage and suppressing it for seconds. At the end of the suppression, the target takes the same damage again. |description2 = For the duration, Skarner can move freely and drag his victim around with him. Impale consumes all stacks to deal bonus magic damage per stack. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=350 }} | |Estimated}} seconds, the ability is cancelled but does not go on cooldown. ** Impale's target can exceed the threshold either by being in the process of dashing when immobilized, removing the immobilize and then quickly moving away, or by an ally knocking Skarner back. * Skarner's target will follow him around regardless of the method of movement - including through forced movement spells such as and . * While Impale's suppress is active, Skarner is considered to be facing in the direction of his movement, not the direction he is facing, for the purposes of abilities such as and . |video=Skarner RVideo }}}} References cs:Skarner de:Skarner es:Skarner fr:Skarner pl:Skarner pt-br:Skarner ru:Skarner zh:斯卡纳 Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Suppress champion Category:Melee champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:Shield champion Category:Haste champion